Not A Dursley
by Belle-Owl
Summary: This is about Dudley's daughter, Charlotte. The Dursleys disown her and so she eventually is taken in by Harry and Ginny. Her new life is great, but can she get use to living with a wizarding family?
1. Chapter 1 Not Alone

A/N: Hi! I'm so excited to write this story. I've had all these stories I wanted to read in my head, but I couldn't find them... so I guess I'll just write them myself. I hope to do a few Harry Potter one-shots soon. So I know a lot of people hate the Dursleys and I guess I do too, but I find them really interesting to write/read about. Oh and Harry and Family will come into this story later. All couples are same as in Deathly Hallows. So this story might contain spoilers from the books, so if you haven't READ THEM. Do you know where the chapter titles come from? Leave a review if you do. Actually leave a review if you don't too! Now I'm done babbling on to the story:

Ch: 1: Not Alone

"...and then his HAIR turned BLUE," I was giggling explaining everything to my mom. She was trying not to laugh.

"How did that happen?"

" I don't know one minute he was yelling at our class for our test scores the next his whole head turned blue" I burst out laughing.

My mom shook her head. I don't know what's going on with him, maybe he had a reaction to the science experiment next door but it didn't turn anyone else's hair blue. Well he did deserve it, he's a git. He yells at us all the time. He usually leaves me alone cause I'm a pretty good student ( I get mostly all As!) I sat pondering my homework for that night. I had spelling, reading,science, and Latin homework. I loved reading and Latin. Really I didn't have SO much tonight. I mostly got another two or three pages but with Mr. Simon's blue hair he hadn't thought about giving us homework. Not bad at all.

I was super happy with how the day was going. My little brother just started walking and my mom said we could get a dog! My friend Mary was coming over this weekend, we were going to have a sleep-over. My dad was puttering around the house, he had just gotten home from work. My dad worked at some very important job, in a big office. Well I didn't think it was very important but my parents seemed to think it was.

"Hello Dudley," my mom ran over to help my dad with a box he was carrying.

" Hi honey. I thought we could start decorating for Christmas. Mrs. Smiilt already has her decorations up."

"Already wow it is already after thanksgiving." I rolled my eyes. My mom acted like she hadn't just spent the past week worrying about how my grandma was going to like her turkey. It turned out fine my grandma liked it. My grandfather looked as if he didn't care if it was raw, he inhaled anything. My grandparents were strange, and when anything weird happened they freaked out. I knew they would hate my blue hair story.

" Hi charlotteena," I smiled at my dad although I wanted to scream, my dad refused to call me Charlotte like I wanted.

"Hi dad," I turned to look at him. He looked a little like his dad, but he wasn't quite as big. He had been big at my age though I'd seen pictures.

" How was school?" My dad looked around his box at me.

" Fine, I guess Mr. Simon's hair turned blue." I smiled at that. My dad's face suddenly went red and her dropped the huge box on his foot.

"WHAT," he screamed. I sighed I'd forgotten dad could get weird about weird stuff too.

" His hair turned blue from the science experiment next door, chill dad," gosh my dad could be so annoying.

" I'm going outside," I announced. My mom looked up from her place by the fire. She just nodded and turned her face back to the phone she was babbling on.

I debated whether I should go back in and get another coat. I decided against it. It wasn't that cold and my dad was in one of his weird moods. I walked along the block, stopping at an old playground. I use to come here when I was little with mom, but one day dad came too. He had a fit when he saw this playground. He told me never to come her again. Naturally I came here often.

I reached climbed the old play fort, until i reached the castle. The place had once been huge. But it had gotten run down since I was little. Weirdly enough I felt safe here even though I knew it was thee most unstable place I had ever been. I shoved my hand down into a large crack in the tower. And pulled out a book. This was my favorite place to hide things. My dad didn't approve of anything interesting. He said that the fantasy books I loved were a waste of time and money. I had the strangest feeling my grandma told him that because he had no problem buying expensive video games, that I never used. Never less the books were banned from the house. Out here though I was in charge of my self and the books were my world. I pulled out my favorite and began to read.

I started squinting at the pages in my book. I was almost done this one just another chapter to go. The only problem was I couldn't see the words. I huffed in frustration. I'd just have to come back later. I put hid my book and ran down the dark streets down to my house. I hoped it wasn't to late. I stared up at the sky. I could see the moon clearly. I started to run faster. Until I saw my house. I ran up to the porch and quietly begged they would be distracted. Come on I thought as I let myself in. The room was rather dark. And I sighed this wasn't good. It meant dinner had come and gone. My stomach growled at the missed meal. I sighed and walked into the kitchen flipped on the light as I went in. My mom wasn't that bad about this kind of stuff but my dad flipped out if I was late.

I rummaged in the fridge for a minute until I pulled out some bread and cheese. I sat at the kitchen table and started to eat. I was thinking about my book. I was upset I had to leave it, just when it was getting good too...

"Ahhhhh" I was screaming something was on my back.

"shut-up charlotteena," my dad I was doomed.

" Oh ummm hi dad I was just getting a snack, I'm sorry if I was loud I'll try to be quieter. You know I thin-"

" You aren't allowed to eat right now please go up to your room like I asked you to an hour ago." His voice was smooth and but his eyes seemed to be searching floor something.

"Dad you never told me to go to my room," I pointed out shooting him a puzzled look.

"Yes I did," he seemed to click out of his baffled state, " go, NOW" I looked sadly at my dinner, and went up to my room. That was weird.

My clock read 9 in the morning it was a school day why wasn't I at school. With a start I remembered my dad's strange... episode last night. I shock my head and went down the stairs. My stomach growled reminding me of how little I'd eaten last night. One piece of cheese. I sighed and started for the kitchen. My parents seemed to be huddled over something. It looked like a letter.

A/N: Cliff Hanger... hehehe. Ok so it wont be long now before the plot takes of. I'm happy you read this far. Please read aand review. I really love to hear from you and will respond. Sorry to those people who are following me as an author and got a double alert on this chapter. The whole thing didn't upload the first time... opps. Anyway until later hopefully tomorrow, thanks for reading,

Belle


	2. Chapter 2 It's Not over yet

A/N: Hey everyone I have recently changed my pen name from isabcanf to Belle-Owl. I'm really sorry for the problems incidences. I was super happy about the response I got for this first chapter I have already gotten four reviews. From: HarryTwilightMaxRideFan, Ghostwritter626,0cookieMonster0,TImIsaFunSucker! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. Also I'd like to remind anyone who knows to tell me what the chapter titles are from. I'll give a hint next chapter if no one has guessed by then.

Ch 2 It's not over yet

I stood shocked watching my parents huddling over the letter. My parents hardly read mail, let alone huddled over it at nine in the morning. By this time my dad should be at work, and my mom... was taking care of my baby brother. I listened for my brother where was he? And then I heard it, Adam's, my baby brother's wails echoing from the ceiling. I looked up shocked. I hadn't heard it before, his crying that loudly. My mother had always gotten to him before it escalated to this level. I stopped and decided I had to find out what was going on. I knew better than to just waltz in and ask.

I quietly slipped into the room. My parents were to busy having a whispered conversation to hear me. I sat next to the fridge under one of the tall cabinets, listening. Dad seemed to be louder than mom. But when was he not.

"I don't know how this happened," he whispered fiercely. My mother who looked just as startled shook her head.

" Dudley explain, what's going on?" Dudley-er Dad looked around. Although he didn't see me. He leaned closer to her,

"My cousin." I took a deep startled breath and almost banged my head on the cabinet above me. Cousin? Dudley didn't have any other relatives other than my horrible great- Aunt Marge, my grandmother, and grandfather. He had... I had other relatives? This shocked me, why hadn't he told me. Why hadn't anyone told me. My dad glanced at my mother she looked just as shocked as I did.

"You have a cousin," she whispered. My dad looked at her. He tilted his head considering something.

"I don't talk about him," he stated my mom seemed to glare at him for a second and then she looked as though she could have kicked him.

"Dudley how DARE you not tell me something like his I thought we knew each other better then that," I had never heard my mom get that angry. Actually I had never seen her get angry at all. My dad shock his head,

"No one in my family talks about him. My parents took him in because his parents died in a...," he looked at her for a second, "his parents died. And my mom and dad took him in but he was a...a freak," he roared the last part venomously. "A freak," my mom seemed to sense this wasn't something to discuss, and so she let let subject drop.

I couldn't believe I had a uncle... a relative. No one told me anything. I wasn't just a little girl any more. I deserved to know. I sighed. I knew that if I didn't leave this burrow soon they would look for me, but no one noticed my absence last night. I sighed again I thought about the wonderful book, hidden. That forbidden book in the forbidden tower. I smiled it sounded almost as good as one of my stories. I just wanted to read. I loved it it was the only thing I could;d do to-get away from everything. I was a mean a am kinda strange. I am the essence of what my parents dislike. i am weird and I make things happen sometimes. I don't mean to. Like onetime I was nervously twirling a pencil, before a test. When I thought wouldn't it be amazing if I spelt every word on this list great even though I forgot to study! And somehow I spelt words I didn't even know existed right words in Latin and English. I didn't have to think, and I got them all right. Things like that. Things that shouldn't happened. I think the other kids could sense it. I think they could they seemed to stay away from me. Not concisely but some how away. I don't know if my parents realized it. They were to preoccupied with their won world. My mom would talk to me sometimes but she wouldn't listen she'd laugh but she wouldn't really listen. I don't know I'm only ten. I skipped a grade so I'm gonna be eleven in a few months. I'm already in sixth grade.

I mulled my thoughts over in my head. I need to leave. I thought. It felt wrong sitting here. Listening to them speak they didn't feel like family. They didn't trust me. Anyway I shook my head wishing they would leave. Adams wails raised a scream. My mom shot dad a look as she got up one that clearly said "we'll talk later." he nodded, as she ran out of the room. My dad sighed picked up the letter and muttered to himself

"At least it isn't Hogwarts" I scrunched my eyes up Hogwarts? What was that. My dad picked up the letter and left the room. My mom seemed to notice me as she passed, " Hi mom," I said and faked a yawn.

"Hi honey," she rushed to my brother. I frowned they loved me they were just distracted. I told myself they just don't understand you. I don't know why.

I remember when I overheard my dad said I looked like his Aunt. I immediately thought of Aunt Marge and was offended but maybe he didn't mean Aunt Marge. maybe he means my Uncle Harry's mom. I pondered this. As I passed the hall mirror. I studied myself. I didn't look like anyone in my family I had green eyes. Bright green eyes,. I had a reddish almost brown hair. It was definitely red. I looked skinny unlike the rest of my family. I didn't look like them my family. Maybe I don't belong here. My mom passed I pretended to look for a hat.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'd be really late to school so maybe I could just skip today?" I asked my mom. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Don't go far," she warned "and stay out of sight of the neighbors. Don't want them thinking you just skipped school." I nodded I knew where to go.

I walked to my playground. I climbed the tower. There I pulled out my hidden book. I turned it to the last chapter. There I read a happy ending. I told myself the story wasn't real. But somewhere in my head I felt a nagging feeling. Maybe stories could have happy endings. It didn't feel like it right now. My parents forgetting I was home. I felt a connection to this Harry person. My dad didn't like him much either. It didn't sound like my grandparents liked him. I wondered how different he was from me. Could he be like me? I smiled maybe there was a happy ending. I hid my book.

My eyes drifted up and the wind blew a branch to me. And I heard thunder strike. A storm, I knew I should leave it was a bad storm, but I didn't want to go home there was a storm there too. I sat back down and tore the tiny twigs and leaves from the branch. More of a large stick. It felt right in my hand. It was thin but not to thin I didn't think I could easily break it in half.I pulled off the bark to. It was just wood. I instinctively a picked it up and smelt it. It smelt like maple wood, and I wondered how I knew that. My hands moved and molded the stick into an even texture. It had a point at the top and a round bottom. It looked good, the thing whatever it was. I t looked at it for a second it looked like a foot long. I studied it for a moment longer, I measured it with my fingers. I knew the answer it was like... like magic. 12.5 maple wood. peculiar very peculiar. Wait where did those words come from they were not mine. They belonged to some one else. Who did they belong to? I was being silly. I wondered the stick felt good but incomplete. It needed something else. I turned it over and dug my finger in a weak area. The wood left like saw dust and when I held it up the stick was hallow. it looked like I had used a drill. I was surprised. It felt right. This thing felt like t needed something it was almost done. It felt warm in my hands. Even thought the rest of my body was cold. I figured my parents wouldn't like it whatever it was. They could deal with it. It belong to me and I belonged to it. I put it in my jacket and ran home... or as close to home as I had.

A/N I hope you like it I'm liking where this is going... and two chapters in one night. I'm doing well :) Thank you for reading. If you have a minute review!


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Freakin' Potter

A/N:HI thanks you so much to all who reviewed I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed. I wonder if this chapter title makes it easier to figure out where the names are coming from. Hint: They're all Harry Potter... and music related. I can't think of anything else really important to say so... on to the chapter:

Ch: 3 Harry - Freakin' - Potter

As I ran down the street my hair flying behind me the storm started brewing. I could almost feel something bad was coming. I ran up the steps to the front door of my house and almost collapsed with relief. No parents. I rushed to the kitchen. I pulled out the my twig? I needed a better word. I pulled it out and examined it. It looked perfect just perfect. I pulled out a bottle of wood-shine from under the sink. My mom liked to keep our house in perfect condition. I knew it was strange to shine a branch, but when it glittered it was worth it. It looked perfect. It felt right. I put my branch. I wandered into my baby brothers room. My mum was sound asleep with Adam cradled loosely in her arms. I pried him away and cuddled him. Adam didn't look like me, he looked more like my parents his I did. He looked like a good looking version of them. I put my brother in his crib. I found my way to my room. I went through the door to my room. I took the branch out again, and twirled it around. It glowed faintly. As I blinked in shock. This old stick... glowing? It was impossible. I realized this wasn't a normal stick. What was it, magic, a...a wand? Something wasn't right it still wasn't perfect. It needed something. I though about it. Something to go in the middle. What would fit in there. Why would I put something inside a magic wand? I figured even if the wand wasn't finished my parents wouldn't like it so I hid it in my sock drawer. I walked to the hallway. when I heard the voices. Someone was talking.

"Vernon is coming?" That was my mom.

"Yeah he knows the most about wiz- Harry's... if Charlotteena is one. He'll know." I bit my lip they were talking about me? I stood at the top of the stairs feeling exposed. I hid in the closet in the hallway. I listened as the passed.

"He know Harry was. He'd tell us the truth." My mom red in the face looked scared.

"What happens if she is one Dudley?" Dudley turned red

" She won't stay here. If she is one." I wouldn't be allowed to stay here. Why not? Where would I go. I knew I wasn't normal. What was my- Dudley saying about wiz... it sounded like wizard. I had known since I was little I was different, but my parents were just threatening to make me leave. Make me leave. I had no where to go.

" She's a freak. I won't have one under my roof!," My father roared he looked like a aggravated bear. I shuddered. I wasn't little, I could take care of myself. You had to be able to when you raised yourself. Still I didn't want to leave. My parents seemed to be finished talking. My mom had walked away giving the excuse;

"I have to check on Adam." She looked sad. Dudley was muttering under his breath. I picked out a few words

"Abnormal... freak...no way!" I ran to my room. I pulled out my backpack and emptied it of my school books; Latin, English,Math, Science. What did they matter? My parents knew I was "weird" as they put it. They were going to make me leave. I loved my little brother, but he couldn't come with me. That was the hard part. The other part was when did I leave? where would I go? I looked around my room it was spotless. Of course it was my mother cleaned it. My grandmother checked it constantly. I looked around my room. I looked for something to remind me of who I was. Something I wanted to bring. It didn't look like me this room. It didn't belong to me. Those perfect stuffed animals lined up on the bed. Not mine. Those untouched video games in the corner. I looked around again where was I? My books. my clothes, my...self. Nothing. Instead I saw light pink walls, ballerinas, princesses. I spied a clean white desk. Lots of little girls would love this room. Not me it wasn't mine. I went to my closet. I took my backpack out. I threw in clothing. A turtle neck, a t-shirt, gloves, and a pair of jeans. Maybe I could make it look like I was going to school. Instead I could leave. I could go... where ever I was going. I didn't know what I'd do about food. I would steal some things from the kitchen. I'd need money for food. And a bus? What should I do. What else could I bring? I though of something I needed. I raced to my sock drawer. I grabbed my wand. It felt warm in my hand. Like it had missed me. I didn't want to put it in my backpack. It could break, and I'd miss it. Instead I put it up the sleeve of my sweater. I felt it warm against my skin. I'd keep it there until it was time to go. It was confronting. like an old friend. Not that I'd know. I didn't have friends, not really. I had Mary. Really Mary was more for my parents. When my parents told me to invite someone over I'd always ask Mary. Mary didn't seem to mind. We kept to ourselves. Truth be told I enjoyed her company, but I wasn't connected to her. She was my age. I guess it didn't matter. I was leaving any day. I wouldn't see her after that. I closed my eyes and tried to picture where I was going. I had no idea. Some where I couldn't stay alone. Someone... I needed someone to help me. Food and clothes I needed that. I was ten I couldn't get a job. I'd be all right for a little while. I could find money before I left but I'd use that for a bus ticket to go somewhere. Away from my parents, to someone who would understand. My uncle. The thought made sense he would understand, he know my father, and grandparents. According to my dad he was like me. The thought made me happy. For once I had someone to look for, to help me. I didn't know where he lived. I didn't know how to get there I didn't even know what he looked like. It doesn't matter. I would find him.

I knew my parents were going to be watching me, trying to see what I was. I decided I needed to act now. So with my wand in my sleeve. I crept to my father's study. I opened the door. No one was inside. If my dad know his address. It would be in here. I went to his address book. It was thick. I turned to H my dad would have organized it by last name but it was worth a try. H nothing but my dad's friends. I didn't have time to look through the whole thing, and I didn't think my dad would have kept Harry's information in a book like this. Of people he talked to. Would harry have be in this room at all. My mom didn't even know about him before today. I walked over to his filing cabinet. He had it marked. For Mark ( his boss). Bills, stock, bank accounts, letters. Letters was my only hope. I doubted Harry would have written my father a letter. Who would want to talk to him. I pulled through the letters. From his collage friends, his best friend ( Piers I called him the rat.) No letters from Harry. I sighed I want sure where to look next. I'd never find him. I was about to close the filling cabinet when I small envelope caught my eye. It was old and rather yellow. I removed it carefully. It didn't look like the other letters. It had string on the top. I opened. It skimmed it it we from Harry! I heard someone in the hall. I grabbed the letter. And shut the cabinet. I had to get out of here. I ran out the door. I saw the door to my parents room opening. Safe. I sprinted to my room. I would ind him!


	4. Chapter 4 Guys Like Potter

A/N So last chapter was fun to write. I didn't put an A/N at the end because I didn't have time, and I really wanted to post it. No one has guessed where the chapter titles are from yet. A ton of people have made this a favorite story or signed up for alerts! Thank you so much. Please feel free to leave a review as well. Even a one word review makes me happy. We will finally meet Harry in this chapter so:

Chapter 4 Guys like Potter

Safe in my room I opened the letter from Harry. I felt closer to my uncle than I did to my father, even thought I had never met him. I read the letter, hoping it had a clue to where he was.

_Dear Dursleys,_

_I'm writing to inform you that the war is over. Voldemort is gone. You can return to Number 4 Privet Drive. I will meet you if you wish to go over specifics. If you wish to re-enter your lives as normal. We can help you get the necessary papers. Please write to me as soon as possible. You can send Pig (the owl delivering this) back to me with your letter. You could also write to me at; The Burrow 423 West Point, avenue, Surrey I will be living here for a while. The muggle post office will be able to find me. _

_Best of Luck,_

_Harry Potter_

I couldn't believe my luck. An address the letter had an address and he wasn't living all too far away. I could take the bus the train to him. I would just have to get to the station and find the money. That wasn't too bad. Well… at least I knew where he lived. Maybe a small nagging voice in the back of my voice said your parents won't make you leave. I pushed that voice away. They didn't love me, I wanted to leave.

Money. I had to find money. I knew my father kept money in his wallet. And my mum had money with her too. Christmas was only a few days away, so they had lots of money out of the bank to buy presents. I just had to take small amounts out of there wallets over the next couple of days. After they went shopping they would never notice. All I needed was a couple of days.

"Charlotte," my mother was calling me. As I ran down the stairs I saw her eying me suspiciously. "What were you doing up there?"

"I was playing with that new game dad got me," I invented. This seemed to calm my mother.

"All right. Well set the table dinner is ready." My stomach growled at the thought I had skipped three meals. I was starving. Dinner looked great. But my parents watched me closely as I ate. I tried to make sure my wand didn't slip down into view. After a tense dinner, my mother got up to clear the table. I studied it. I didn't want to be hungry while I was running away. I grabbed part of a loaf of bread from the bread basket and ran up to my room. I knew the bread would go stale. It should keep for about a week, even if it got stale. I put the bread into my backpack. A thought struck me; my parents had lots of chip bags in the pantry. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed a few while my parents were involved in their television show. I spotted my father's brown wallet lying on the table. I opened it. Inside was a jumble of receipts and bills and coins. I wondered how much to take. I didn't have long. I grabbed a ten-pound note. I sprinted up my stairs and put the money and the chips in my backpack. I needed more than ten-pounds for the train. I had a sudden idea.

"Mum, mum!" I yelled as I ran into the TV room.

"What Charlotte," my father looked up from his program.

"I need money for my school fundraiser. It will look bad if I don't give anything!" My parents looked at each other.

"I'll bet the Dunkins are going to give a lot of money," my father remarked to my mother. "We'll have to give more than they do." My father nodded and went to his wallet. He pulled out a 100-pound note. "Here Charlotte, make sure they know it's from us." I nodded. This was perfect. As I started to take the money from my father my wand slipped down my sleeve. When I grabbed the note, it fell out. My father looked down. I was able to grab the note and the wand.

"What is THAT," my father's face turned red and then purple. He stared at my wand his beady eyes getting smaller and smaller. In a deadly silky voice he whispered "Give it to me." My wand was hot in my hand and it glowed. I knew that this was a horrible turn of events. My thoughts of passing off my wand as a stick disappeared.

I looked at my father for a split second, before running up the stairs. I grabbed my backpack, and swung it over my shoulder. I could hear my father rushing up the stairs. My shoes were in the corner. I rushed over to them. I didn't have time to put them on. I threw them in my bag along with the 100-pound note. My father was at my door. I ran threw the connecting door to my brother's room. I gave him a brief kiss on the check as I ran. I grabbed one of his toys as I left. My dad was chasing me. Luckily I was fast. I flew down the hallway and down the stairs. I could hear his panting and lumbering footsteps. My mother looked like she was in shock as I ran past her. I threw open the door, or I tried to. It was locked. My father was inches behind me. I felt time slow down, it was impossible how quickly I turned the lock.

This time I was half way down the steps before, my father was out the door. The stones of the front walk were freezing. It was suppose to snow tonight I remembered. I ran threw my neighbors' back yards. Until I came to a large fenced in yard. My father was a yard behind me. Here was my chance to loose him. I jumped over the fence, loosing my brother's toy in the process. Without thinking I jumped back over the fence. My father was in the yard and he had spotted me. I grabbed the toy as he ran towards me.

"Freak," my father yelled. He had the other half of Adam's toy. "You can't steal from me." I wanted to spit in his face. I needed this toy my only reminder of my brother. I needed to leave. I wasn't sure what would happen if I stayed but I had a feeling it wasn't good. I let go of the toy. My father fell backwards. I grabbed Adam's toy from the soft grass. My father was sputtering on the grass. Trying to get up. I started to run. But I turned:

"I am NOT a freak!" I jumped the fence.

I had no idea where I was. I had been running threw peoples back yards for what seemed like hours, but a quick look at my watch proved I had only been running for ten minutes. I looked behind me. No one was following me. I stopped. I realized how tired I was. I hadn't felt it before now, even, though I had been sprinting. Panting, I noticed my feet, wet from the dew. I couldn't feel my toes. I swung my backpack over my shoulder. I clung to Adam's toy, a small bear. I placed it gently in the backpack. My wand however was staying with me. I pulled out two pairs of socks. And put them both on my feet. Before putting on my shoes, my old tennis shoes. The ones my mom wanted me to throw away because they were old and dirty. They fit and were conferrable however. I decided I could afford to walk for a while.

I finally came to a street. I wished I had brought a map. What was I going to do? I walked along the streets. Trying to find the places with the most cars. A twon would have a bus stop. A bus would go to the train station. I followed cars and houses. I felt like I was walking in circles. I saw a car, I checked my watch it was midnight. I decided to follow it. I ran as fast as I could behind the car. I stayed in front yards out of sight. The car looked like a family car. It was a mini van. I ran after it for five minutes. Before, we reached a little town. I looked around. Everything was closed. The car pulled up to a little hotel. Sure enough a family walked out; a mother, a father, a daughter and two little babies. They were adorable. I watched jealous of the unknown family they were safe protected. As I watched the little girl yawned and stumbled, her dad picked her up. I couldn't remember my father ever doing that with me. I turned away. I was here. All I needed was a bus.

It turned out busses were harder to find then I thought. I had walked all through the little town not a single bus station. There were however bus stops. I had wanted to go the train tonight. I supposed I'd just have to wait until tomorrow… or later today. I studied a sign by the bus stop. I looked for Little Whining. I wasn't that far, only about a town over. I looked for the train station. There it was marked on the map. It looked far away. I sighed again the sooner, I got on the bus and the train. The sooner I'd be far away from my- from the Dursleys. They were not my family anymore. I sighed I decided to wait on the bench, for the bus. The first one was in four hours. I opened my backpack fingering the little bear. I pulled out my uncle's letter. I re-read it. _The war is over._ What war? Who was voldemort? Why had my grandparents left number four? The letter was disturbing the more I looked at it the more, I worried. With that thought I fell asleep. Right on the bench.

The sun was shining as I yawned. I tried to think of why I was wearing shoes. It all came flooding back to me. I shook my head desperate not to relive it. I yawned again and checked my watch it was almost time to catch the bus. I pulled out the 10-pound note and stuck it in my pocket. The bus came right on time. I grabbed my bag and hopped on.

"Um do you have change?" I asked the tired looking bus driver. He studied me he seemed to be looking for something.

"Wher's yer parents?" He demanded.

"They dropped me off. I'm going to visit my uncle," It was mostly true. He grabbed my 10-pound note and gave me some coins back in return. I counted out the right amount, and stuffed the rest into my pocket. I climbed into the back of the bus. I read the map. The bus driver didn't have that many passengers, but there were a few. I pulled out the letter again. _I'll be living here a while. _What if he moved? Lots of things could go wrong with my plan. I sat there thinking it over. As a got more nervous the idea seemed more horrible. Maybe I should just go back to the Dursley's house. What were they going to do put bars on my window?

The bus driver called out "Last stop kid. You're gettin' off." I nodded and left the bus. There was the train station. I took a deep breath. It was too late to go back now. I took another deep breath, and walked inside right up to the ticket window.

"Are there any trains going to Surrey?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes, one in ten minutes. You can catch it if you hurry." I nodded and tried to ignore his questioning look at the 100-pound note. He shrugged it off, and handed me my ticket and my change. "Have a nice day."

I ran to the train. I got there with time to spare. I searched the train for a row with two seats empty. I found on towards the front of the train. I sat down by the window and put my bag in the seat next to me. I waited for the train to start moving. Listening to the people around me. I smiled to myself. I was doing it, I was going. The ticket collector came around half an hour later. He took my ticket, and left. I was glad he didn't ask why I was alone. I took a nap. I watched out the window. I read Harry's letter again. I played with my wand when no one was looking. Before I knew it I was in Surrey. I grabbed my backpack. Checking to make sure I had everything. I waited with all the other people to get off the train. When I made my way off. I was surprised to see the train station wasn't that large. I had no idea what to do from here. My stomach dropped. I bit my lip. People were starting to look at me with concerned eyes.

I spotted a taxi, and ran over, and jumped in. I had enough money I could pay for the taxi ride to my uncle's house. "Hello. Can we go to West Point Avenue," I had memorized the address on the letter.

"Sure it ain't far," the cab river said. He drove me to a sign that said West Point. " Any particular number?" He looked at me.

"Um no thanks," I handed him the money, and hopped out before he could ask where I was going. The car drove away. Looking around I saw that there wasn't anything to see. I couldn't even see any houses. I walked down the dirt road until I reached a homemade sign that read _The Burrow _this was it I was really there. I ran up the dirt road. A tall house stood on a little hill. It looked homey. Chickens were running around in front. I smiled this was a home. I walked to the door. My stomach clenched in anticipation. There wasn't a doorbell, so I knocked. I could hear someone inside. A plump red headed woman appeared at the front door.

"Hello," she smiled but her eyes looked surprised. I took a deep breath. My uncle didn't live her anymore?

"Oh hello. I thought my Uncle lived here but I guess I have the wrong house," I turned away slowly. My eyes stung with tears. What was I going to do now. I didn't have enough money to go anywhere else. Even if I knew where to go.

"Dear, dear. It's quite alright. Why don't you step in a minute? I'll see if I can help you find your uncle." I looked up into her kind smiling face. I trusted her, I nodded.

"Thank you," I followed her inside. The house was amazing and magical. There were knitting needles knitting by themselves, and teacups washing in the sink with out any one doing any thing.

"Now dear why don't you tell me how you got here?" A red-headed man rushed down the steps.

"Molly do you know if-" He caught sight of me. His eyes lit up. "Is this a muggle!"

"Arthur," Molly looked at him sharply. "I don't know she's just come in. She's looking for her uncle. We were going to have tea." she looked in my direction. "Arthur doesn't she look like Lilly." She hissed. He looked up shocked. Then he looked at me.

"Yes, exactly like her." He looked startled.

"Excuse me," I started. They seemed to have forgotten I was here. "My name isn't Lilly, it's Charlotte. I'm sorry to bother you. It's just I have this letter from my uncle. I was looking for him. This was the address…." I looked at them regretfully I didn't think they could help. I pulled out the letter, and handed it to Molly. She looked shocked.

"This must be years old. Where did….," She flipped it open and looked shocked. "Arthur," She handed him the note and turned back to me. "Your name is Charlotte Dursley?" She questioned. I almost hatred popped into her kind eyes.

"My name is Charlotte. Not Dursley. Well it was but. Not anymore," I burst into tears. Molly looked at Arthur he shrugged helplessly at her.

"Dear why don't you tell us how you got this letter?" Molly looked at me kindly. "Would you like tea first you look frozen." I nodded. She took out a wand kind of like mine.

"Cherry wood. 13 inches. Unicorn hair core." I muttered to myself. How did I know that?

"Did you say something dear?" I shook my head no. She made tea fly onto the table. "Would you like sugar," she asked me as she poured tea.

"Yes please," I was embarrassed I had cried.

"So Charlotte how did you get this letter?" Arthur asked. Molly shot him a look.

"I- from my… Dudley's office," Arthur and Molly shared a look. I took a deep breath. " My parents got a letter. So they"

"Sorry dear how old are you?"

"I'm ten." Molly looked confused.

"Never mind then. Go on,"

"My parents got a letter. So my Dudley told my mother that I might be 'one.' He said it was the same as Harry. I didn't know I had an Uncle before. But then my father said he wouldn't keep me at his house, because I was a freak. So I packed my backpack. And got some money. Then yesterday Dudley saw me doing magic. It was an accident. So I ran away, because he was chasing me. I took a bus, and a train, and a taxi, because of the letter I thought my uncle would be here. Now I have no where to go." I looked at them waiting for them to kick me out. What happened next surprised me. Molly hugged me. Arthur looked thoughtful. "Please don't make me go back." I asked them. Molly looked at me.

"Honey we aren't going to." Arthur nodded still looking Dazed. "Actually your uncle should be here any minute they'll be staying with us for the holidays. Why don't you go lay down upstairs. We will wake you when they get here." I nodded and Arthur showed me to a cute little room a few staircases up. I laid down, and quickly fell asleep. Only to be awoken by the screaming a few hours later.

"They did what! …. The giant whale. That monstrous git!" I heard somebody mutter something. "No they'll be here soon. Ginny is bringing them. I should go talk to the poor girl. Where is she?" I heard something like _Ginny's Room._ I looked up at the sound of feet. I was staring into eyes that looked just like mine.

A/N ok so you probably know who it is. Poor Charlotte. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It's almost triple my usual word count. And you did get to meet Harry… kind of. Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5 Gettin' Along

A/N: Oh my gosh. This story has 2o reviews. Thank you so much to all who reviewed. HarryTwilightMaxRidefan, ghostwritter626, 0CookieMonster0, TimIsaFunSucker, xNereikax, bigmommak, Bottled Sunshine, Starscape91, a redhead obsession, BernieR. I would also like to thank TimIsaFunSucker for guessing correctly the chapter titles are from A Very Potter Musical! I would recommend everyone go to and watch it, it's amazing. The only thing that differs from the books, is that Fred never died.

The chapter because I've babbled long enough:

ch: 5 Gettin' Along

I looked the tiny little girl. She couldn't be older than eight. I wanted to murder the git. My cousin was an idiot if he couldn't love this girl. As she moved to get up. I noticed her eyes. Bright green, she had Lilly Evens eyes. My eyes. Her dark red hair tumbled down. She was a carbon-copy of my mom. I wanted to protect her instantly. I wondered how Dudley could have produced my mother. I guess the genes were buried deep, deep down. She looked nothing like Dudley.

"What's your name?" I watched her look up at me. She was thinking about something I could tell.

"Charlotte," her response was quick and pondering. I wondered if she was afraid of me.

"Hi Charlotte. My name is Harry. I think I'm your uncle. Did Molly tell you that?" I watched as shocked flicked across her face. She turned away and reached into a backpack, that I hadn't noticed before. She handed me something. I noticed it was a letter. Old and yellow. I tried to make out the address from the crumbling front. It looked like my handwriting. I took out the letter. I remembered writing this. I smiled as I remembered how reluctant I was to contact them. Ginny had forced me to. She reminded me I couldn't make them hide out forever. Hearing Molly say that hey had disowned Charlotte kind of made me wish I had never brought them back to the real world. I noticed I had put the Burrow on the letter. CHarlotte had come here, because she had seen the address?

"Did you come here because of this address?"

"I was looking for you," Charlotte seemed to get a determined look in her eyes. The one I recognized from Snape's memories of Lilly. " They saw me do magic. So I had to run away. I found that letter, because Dudley told my mother that he had a cousin who was a freak," She winced as she said freak, "like me. I thought you could help?" She said the last part like a question. As if she had meant to say, _Will you help? _The git, he learned nothing from mistreating me. I wondered what Petunia thought of having a granddaughter who looked just like her sister. I bet she just loved her. I could imagine how horrible, the girl felt.

"That was really smart of you. To find me. Of course you can stay with my family. They will actually be here in about an hour. My wife,Ginny, is bringing the kids. After she gets the oldest ones from the Hogwarts train." I smiled at her. I knew Ginny wouldn't mind us taking care of Charlotte for a while. I wanted to make sure she was safe and happy, before she went to Hogwarts. Charlotte smiled relief flooding her eyes.

" I have cousins?" She smiled. I wanted to laugh at her hopeful expression.

"Yes, there is James, Albus, and Lilly. James is in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Albus is in his second. Lilly is a year or two older than you, she is almost eleven. She will be starting Hogwarts next year." Charlotte looked upset about something.

"I am going to be eleven on June 6th." She informed me. She couldn't be ten she looked much to young. All though she looked a little bit like I had at eleven. Skinny, like she had yet to grow into herself yet. I smiled again.

"Well I'm a horrible judge of how old witches are, but Lilly will be thrilled to have a cousin in her year at Hogwarts." Charlotte looked confused.

"What's Hogwarts?" I had forgotten that Charlotte wouldn't know anything about the magical world. If Dudley was like Uncle Vernon she wouldn't even have been allowed to speak about magic.

" Hogwarts is a school, for magical people. Witches and Wizards. You get to go when you are eleven. Only magical people get to go. Muggles don't get to go." At her confused look I added, "muggles are non-magical people. Like your father."

"He isn't _my_ father," She looked like she wanted to hex someone. I was glad she didn't have wand yet.

"You're right he isn't your father. I think it's safe to assume you don't want to be a Dursley anymore." She shook her head fiercely. I couldn't help but grin. She was so much like Ginny when she did that. She should have been my daughter. She looked more like me and she acted more like Ginny and Lilly.

"You know, I had to live with the Dursleys until I was eleven. Then I found out I was a wizard, and I got to leave for Hogwarts. They aren't very nice are they. I had to sleep in a cupboard until I was ten." She didn't look that surprised. I figured she would have gotten better treatment then I did, because she was genetically (somehow) Dudley's daughter. However I doubted she would have been treated well at all, she looked much to much like Lilly. Petunia would have assumed she was magical from the beginning. " I had to wear all of Dudley's old clothes too." I saw her smile. No doubt she was trying to picture me wearing Dudley's giant clothes.

" They weren't that bad. They just wouldn't let me do what I wanted, they wouldn't let me read." I frowned how could they not let her read. " I think they were worried that I would see something about magic. They didn't really pay attention to me either. They kind of looked threw me when I was talking." I remembered that. "Aunt Marge hated me," I shuddered at the thought of Aunt Marge and her dogs. "... and they didn't love me. It's all right though, I was use to it." I wanted to go hex dudley and how ever he had married into a painful death. I hadn't felt this way since I Sirius had died. I didn't think it was good for me to be around Charlotte like this.

"I'm really sorry Charlotte, but everyone here will love you. Molly is amazing, she kind of adopted me when I was eleven she would always send me christmas presents. Things like that. Actually if it's all right with you she is going to come up and sit with you for a while. I have to go help Ginny." I needed to go tell Ginny about Charlotte, and the kids should know about her too. Charlotte nodded.

"I'm glad you're my uncle," she hugged me. I smiled. I was glad too. Molly ran up the stairs as if on cue. SHe spotted us and grinned. Molly walked into the room. Harry, dear, you're going to miss them. Charlotte will be here when you get back." I nodded and apparated to Platform 9 3/4. I spotted Ginny in the crowd.

"Ginny," I ran up and hugged her.

"Harry!" What are you doing I thought you were heading to The Burrow early to see Arthur and Molly?"

"I was. I mean I did but I have something I need to tell you," I looked at her in the eyes. "Something that involves all of us."

" What, Harry?" Ginny's interest peaked. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Ginny you remember my cousin, Dudley?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed at the mention of my old family. She nodded. " Dudley had a daughter," I watched her reaction. She mumbled about people taking tests before becoming parents. " His daughter's name is Charlotte."

"Harry," she interrupted me "how does this have to do with us?"

"Well, Charlotte is a witch." Ginny's eyes grew wide. " The Dursley's have been treating her pretty much how they treated me." Ginny shook her head angrily. I figured it would be best to finish before she hexed some one, because unlike Charlotte she did have a wand. " She ran away to the Burrow. She had the address from an old letter I wrote to the Dursleys. She looks like my mom Ginny. She looks just like her. And she acts like you. She looked like she was going to bat-bogey hex me when I called Dudley her dad." Ginny smiled at her description. " How she is dudley's daughter I don't know. She should have been our daughter, Ginny."

" Harry, you already love her. If she's anything like Lilly then..." She trailed off. "She's at The Burrow?"

"With Molly." I conformed. " We should have her stay with us Ginny. She will be eleven this Summer. What's one more. Lilly would be thrilled."

"Harry, Of course she'll stay with us. She isn't going back to the Dursleys." She smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed her. The Hogwarts train pulled in. I looked up to see. A mob of Kids running to their parents for the holidays. I spotted Albus with a group of his friends and waved. He ran over. James was mulling over something in his hand. Knowing him it was something George and Fred would be proud about. He noticed me watching him. He stuffed whatever it was in his pocket and came over. I looked around for the Weasleys and Teddy Lupin. They were coming home with us to the Burrow. Rose spotted us and ran over, dragging Teddy with her. Teddy was looking around. When he spotted Victorie he broke free from Rose and ran to her. He started dragging her over. Finally when all the Weaslys and Potters had been located. They set off for the Burrow.

"Hey Potters, Weasleys, Lupin," Harry smiled over at Teddy. Who rolled his eyes. " Hey just because you work at the ministry, doesn't mean you can roll your eyes at me. I'm not considered crazy to you ministry people anymore. The war is over," Harry was joking. No one seemed to get it, except Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry. " Anyway I wanted to let you guys know about someone you're going to meet at The Burrow. Let's find Ron, Hermonie, Hugu, and Lilly first though. The youngest children were with Ron and Hermonie. Lets go to there house. Everyone who can apparated grab two people and side along. Harry grabbed Albus and James. Ginny grabbed Rose. Teddy smiled and grabbed Victorie.

" I can apparated my self, thanks," she pretended to scowl at him. He shrugged and with a pop they were gone. Ginny and harry looked at each other and followed. A slip second later they were standing on a freshly kept lawn. Harry let go of James and Albus and raced to the door. Hermonie was standing there looking amused. After everyone was inside. Harry started to explain.

"Does everyone know who the Dursleys are," Ron glared at the ground. All the kids nodded. Except Lilly who looked confused. Harry hadn't told her all about the war yet. He didn't look forward to talking about the Dursleys. Ron looked up.

"The Dursleys were Harry's family his aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. They didn't like magic. They were really mean to Harry. They made him sleep in a cupboard. Harry didn't even know about magic until he was eleven. He thought his parents died in a car crash." Harry winced at how the words sounded coming from Ron's mouth. Lilly looked shocked. Harry nodded.

" Well Dudley, my cousin, had a daughter. She is a witch. They treated her kind of like they treated me." Hermonie looked at Harry. She sent him a look. " She's ok. She ran away. She's at the Burrow now. She looks like my mom." The older members of the room smiled. They knew how much that would mean to Harry. "She doesn't act anything like Dudley. She doesn't consider herself part of the Dursley family. She's going to stay with us, Potters. She will be eleven in time to go to Hogwarts next year." At this Lilly jumped up.

"I'm going to have a sister!" She started dancing around the room. Harry was glad she was happy. James looked pleased too. His eyes were shinning, no doubt he was going to take advantage of Charlotte's little knowledge of the magic world.

"Her name is Charlotte. She has been through a lot. So be nice to her." Harry looked pointedly at James. The other adults in the room did the same. James tried to look innocent.

"Why are you looking at me?" Harry rolled his eyes. And Teddy laughed his hair turning bright orange. Albus looked sad,

"Dad will she be all right," Harry looked over at his son.

"She will be fine Albus we just have to make sure she feels conferrable." Albus nodded. His worry ebbing away.

"Are you guys ready to go to the Burrow now?" The entire family looked excited. they had a new cousin!

At the Burrow Charlotte was listening to Molly tell stories about her cousin and hoping that they would like her.


	6. Chapter 6 Different As Can Be

A/N So it's been four days. I am a bad person for not updating sooner. I tried to reply to all reviews. TheLastZion has reply disabled so I just want to send a shout out to her and thank her for her amazing review. I would also like to thank TwilightMaxRideFan for sending me the best reviews and PMs. She has some awesome stories so if you're looking for something to read go to her profile. Ok because I have nothing else interesting to read:

Ch: 6 Different As Can Be

I was listening to Molly talk about my cousins. I was absorbing every detail. I couldn't believe they could have so much fun. Molly had been talking for a half and hour and already my cousins had had more fun in her stories than I had in my entire life. I felt like I already knew them. James was the funny one, he played jokes I had to watch out for him. Although he sounded like an amazing person to be with when he wasn't pulling a prank on you. Albus was only two years older than me. He was really sensitive. He would be really interesting. I was kind of nervous that we wouldn't have anything to say to each other. My last cousin was my age, her name was Lilly. she was my age. I didn't know much about her. I was scared what we would do. I didn't know what to say to her. Other kids had stayed away from me because I was weird. I learned I wasn't actually weird but I was a witch. Lilly was a witch too. So maybe I wouldn't be a freak to her. I could have my first friend! That was why I was so scared, what if she didn't want another cousin. I was left thinking. Molly hadn't noticed yet, she was telling another story about my cousins.

I loved Molly. She was like a grandmother. I could tell she really loved my uncle Harry, and my cousins. The way she talked about them, it was like she needed them. I realized that in this house family was important. Molly had realized that I wasn't listening.

" Charlotte are you ok?" She looked at me with her caring eyes. I wasn't use to people doing that. She didn't even know me. Yet she liked me more than my own grandparents. My grandparents seemed to be waiting for something when they looked at me. When my grandmother looked at me it was full of loathing. I never understood, but here I was in a family that had excepted me without even asking questions.

` "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at her concerned eyes and answered truthfully " I'm just thinking about my- the Dursleys," Her kind eyes turned to dislike, loathing.

" Do you miss them, dear?" Her face looked mad but she wasn't mad at me. She was mad at the Dursleys.

" No, I don't miss them. I miss the idea of a real family." Her eyes turned to sadness. Her eyes closed for a half a second. When she opened them, there was a tear forming.

"You have a family Charlotte." She pulled me into a unexpected hug. It was weird situation, but it was kind of nice to be conferred.

"Thanks," I found myself smiling.

Just then I heard the door opening. I turned and watched as a swarm of people appeared. I searched through the crowd for people I knew. I spotted my uncle Harry. I saw his son he looked just like him. I could tell my Aunt Ginny because she was holding hands with my uncle. The rest were a mystery.

" Hi Molly," a boy with bright yellow hair ran over and hugged Molly. He was dragging another girl by the hand. As I watched Molly hug him his hair turned green. I stared at him in awe. He must be a wizard. I remembered all these people would be magical. I smiled to myself. Molly ran over and started to hug everyone who was near her. My uncle stood there as Molly hugged him. She turned and hugged the girl standing next to him. She kissed the mini Harry on the head. He blushed and gave her a hug. That must be Albus. Once the greetings were over Harry motioned to everyone.

"This is Charlotte," I smiled as everyone's heads turned my way. Someone broke out into a large smile. He pulled out a candy.

" Hey Charlotte my name is James, would you like a piece of fudge."

"Hi," I started to say. My voice sounded like I hadn't used it forever. What a great first impression. My Aunt ran over and grabbed the fudge from Jame's hand.

" James, is this Nose bleed fudge?" She demanded her eyes sent daggers. " This is how you meet your cousin?" She shook her head at him.

" Aww mum, it eases the tension. " Ginny scowled at him.

" I'm, sorry Charlotte my son is a joker. He learns from my brothers," she shook her head. " Anyway welcome to the family." She smiled at me.

" This is Albus he is two years older than you," She pointed to the mini Harry. He waved, and gave a tiny smile. " This is Lilly she's your age." She pointed to a girl who looked kind of like my aunt she had my aunts eyes, and hair. Her face looked more like my Uncle Harry's. She seemed really happy. She didn't look like she was going to hate me at all. She smiled and waved like her brother, but she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. She looked thrilled to meet me. I smiled back at her. My Aunt continued to point out relatives. There was Teddy and Victorie. Teddy was the one who could change his hair color. Ron and Hermonie, and their kids Rose and what was the little boys name? We sat down and I started talking with all of my relatives. It turned out Rose had just started Hogwarts. Her younger brother, Hugo was his name, he was starting a year after me. I found Lilly was really nice.

" Hey I don't know if you remember, but I'm Lilly," My Aunt and Uncle's daughter was smiling at me.

" Hi, I'm Charlotte," I sounded so stupid.

" Yeah," she giggled " I know. I'm so excited to have a cousin in my year at Hogwarts!"

" Why is Hogwarts such a big deal?" I asked her. Everyone talked about it like it was sacred.

" You don't know what Hogwarts is!" She looked shocked.

"I know it's a school for magic people."

" Well yeah, but the houses, and classes, and teachers,and, the great hall, and and you really don't know!" I just shook my head.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I'm almost the youngest to go. Luckily Hugo is younger or I would be the last to go. Hogwarts is so cool." When she saw me listening she smiled. " I can't believe you don't know this! Well there are four houses Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Although no one wants to be in Hufflepuff. And everyone in Slytherin is evil or almost anyone there is one guy that saved my dad's life so... Ravenclaw is a house for really smart people. Some of my cousins are in that house. My Uncle Percy's kids. You'll probably meet them later. The whole family comes for Christmas. Gryffindor is the best house, it's the house for the brave people. My mom and dad and my brothers are in it." Lilly was so excited about this stuff. Actually it was really cool but it caused new things to be worried about. I sighed I bet I'd get put into Hufflepuff or Slytherin then Lilly would hate me. Ravenclaw would be ok. Gryffindor would be the best. Lilly was right I would much rather be brave and courageous.

"I want to be in Gryffindor," I told Lilly. She beamed.

"It would be awesome to be in the same house," she was now grinning.

"What are those other things the great ball?" She had been talking really fast. I was pretty sure she said Great Ball.

"The Great Hall," she giggled "It's where everybody eats. The ceiling looks like the real sky. It's suppose to be really cool!" She sounded really excited.

"You mean you've never been there?" I was surprised she knew this much but had never gone.

"Nah you aren't allowed to go until you're eleven. Than you get your letter, if you're magic you get to go," Lilly made Hogwarts sound like so much fun! I couldn't wait to get my letter. Lilly and I talked all night about Hogwarts. She even borrowed a book from Rose called Hogwarts a History. When Harry, and Ron saw it they burst out laughing. Everyone shot them looks. They shook their heads.

"When we were in school, and when we went to fight- urm when we went camping for that year," the adults all exchanged glances, " Hermonie carried that everywhere. She knew every line by heart. Now Rose carries it around too."

" I did not know every line Ronald," Hermonie insisted. " Just because you don't read doesn't mean-"

"Guys you sound the exact same as you did in our fifth year," My uncle was cracking up. One look at each other they all started laughing. I shared a look with Lilly.

"There crazy, you get use to it." Lilly told me.

"The golden trio strikes again hmm," I turned to see two smiling red hair men. They looked kind of like Ron. Molly shock her head.

"Why can't you ever be on time?" But she got up and hugged them anyway.

"Aww mum we are on time you're just early." They were impossible to tell apart. They looked the exact same. " Hey Ron-y little brother." Every one started laughing as Ron shook his head.

" I give up George. You win you've embarrassed me more than anyone else has embarrassed their little brother." The twins grinned at him with identical grins.

"I'm not George, he is." Ron just looked at them. Then he smirked.

"Nope sorry George. You should have thought of that before you let Fred get his ear blown off." The twins scowled a him. I noticed that one of them was missing an ear. Although his hair was covering it. Good a way to tell them apart. Wait the guy was missing part of his ear?

Lilly rushed over to them. She gave them both hugs. "Hi Uncle George, Fred" They smiled at her.

"How is out favorite niece?"

"Hey!" Rose shouted. The twins just smiled.

"Hi other family," Fred or George shouted out. My family responded with greetings and then came the hugs. The twins seemed really happy. It was only once everyone sat down did the twins notice me. " Why is Lilly Evans sitting at our table?" asked one of the twins.

" This is my niece Charlotte," Harry smiled at me. " She's going to live with us," Live with him. Did that mean I could stay. I could live with Lilly. It would be like having a sister. A twin! Lilly looked over at me, she seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

" Niece? Harry you don't have any relatives isn't that the whole growing up an orphan thing."

"Well," the other twin cut in (I think it was Fred) " he did have those horrible Dursleys although no one counted them as family. Remember when we drove the flying car to get him for the summer."

"Yeah," The other twin smiled at Arthur who had suddenly looked warily at Molly. " But no Dursley would have produced Lilly." Harry shook his head as a warning to the twins. I could tell he didn't want to upset me.

" I'm not a Dursley," I said with as force as I could muster.

"Nah one twin smiled at me you're much more like a Potter." The twins were really nice after that. I got to meet all of my cousins. The ones in Ravenclaw showed up. Percy was their father he seemed nice, strict, but nice. It was so nice being in a big family. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve Molly said Bill and Charlie were going to show up. As it got later everyone wandered to find various rooms to sleep in. They set up some spells with their wands and more rooms appeared. ("Ahh the benefits of being an auror," my uncle told Ron.) I went up to my room. Even though I didn't need it anymore my wand made me feel safe and happy. I kept it in my sleeve. As I went downstairs. I heard muttering.

"She had to run away! I really hate the Dursley Scum."

"First you Harry and now our niece. Poor Charlotte." I realized that was one of the Weasley twins. They thought of me as a niece!

"TOmorrow I thought I'd go have a word with my lovely cousin." That was my Uncle Harry. " Would you like to come?"

" Yeah I think that would be really fun."

"We can't be too crazy we need the adoption papers signed. Harry wants to make sure Charlotte can legally be in his care," Ron I realized. Then I understood what his words meant. Harry wanted to adopt me he wanted to keep me!

"Actually maybe, I'd better go alone." Harry again.

" Harry, Charlotte is going to be like my daughter too. I want to be there," That was Ginny. She wanted me too!

"Fine but only Ginny. You guys can meet my lovely family some other time," With a little grumbling. There were sounds of agreement. As I snuck back up the stairs. I thought of how they actually wanted me. I had people who cared about me for the first time. The Dursleys wanted to look good to the neighbors but they could have cared less with what actually happened to me. I took out my teddy bear, my brother's bear. They had never loved me but they had loved my brother. My little brother. I missed him so much, but was he magical? Would he fit in here. I would have to talk to my family tomorrow before they went to see the Dursleys maybe they could get my little brother too. Somehow I knew my parents weren't going to give up my brother. My wand sparkled as I wished the thoughts would go away and soon I was drifting in a peaceful sleep.

A/N Harry vs. Dursleys next chapter- yeah so I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading,and sticking through this with me I cant wait until the next chapter it will be great!


	7. Chapter 7 Harry

A/N so I'm going to be really fast and post this chapter one day after the other. I was thrilled with how many people favorite and signed up for Alerts. I'd like to thank TimIsaFunSucker for his wonderful review. Also I'm sorry the update took so long. Now on to the chapter.

Ch: 7 Harry

The Weasly Twins were in love with Charlotte, actually the whole family seemed to love her. She had talked with Lilly all night. I got the impression they were talking about Hogwarts. Poor Charlotte probably felt so behind. I'd have to talk to her before I left to tell her about muggle borns. Maybe if she felt really bad Hermonie could talk to her. Although Hermonie would probably give her a reading list so she could read about the wizarding world.

I hated just waiting around. I needed to do something. I wanted to go get the Dursleys. I wasn't sure how hexing the stuffing out of them would encourage them to want to sign the adoption papers. My thoughts were interrupted by Ginny. She walked down the stairs. Her red hairs flew behind her, she was beautiful. I rushed over to her, and hugged her.

"Harry?" Her eyes were so beautiful. "Are you ready?" She smiled at me.

"Ready?" I was drawn into her eyes.

"Harry, I can't wait to go to the Dursleys we should go now," I snapped out of the fog I was in. Charlotte my niece.

"Yeah Ginny. It would be wonderful to have the adoption papers went Charlotte wakes up." She nodded.

"and I just can't wait anymore." I grabbed Ginny's Hand and avaporated to Number Four Privet Drive. She looked up at me.

"Are you ready?" She didn't nod she just pulled me to the front door. I looked at the old battered watch, that Molly and Arthur had given me on my seventeenth birthday. It was very early. I smiled at the thought of waking Dudley up. He would be furious. I happily rang the doorbell. When no one answered I rang it again. I then happily rang it again, and again and again. Ginny grabbed my hand on the fifth time. She smiled up at me. I just shrugged and let my hand fall.

Eventually a tired looking woman answered the door. "Hello?" She yawned. Ginny tried to stifle a giggle. I guessed this was Dudley's wife. Charlotte's birth mother.

"Hello. Is dudley home?" I asked pleasantly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She looked around, but her eyes turned back to me. Her eyes seemed to stop at my eyes, Charlotte's eyes.

"May we come in?" With-out waiting for an answer I pushed past her. "Where's Dudley?" She seemed to appraise me and then she muttered,

"Let me go find him." I watched her go and then turned to Ginny.

"We have to get them to sign the papers." I looked at her. she seemed to be caucusing something.

"I don't think you have to be nice Harry." She looked at me and then at the floor. "Fear sometimes gets things done." Ginny looked determined. "If anyone deserves it they do," she hissed. I smiled for once I agreed.

"No unforgivable curses. Nothing you wouldn't use in a friendly duel." I felt as an Auror that some simple spells wouldn't be illegal. Just as Ginny was about to respond. I heard something come tumbling down the stairs. I heard him before I saw him.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dudley. I yanked my wand out of my pocket, I didn't point it.

" Hello, Dudley. Nice to see you again. I'm very sorry to intrude. My wife and I were just trying to see if-"

"Get out," Dudleys voice was silky and deadly. " I don't know what you did to my daughter but put her back to normal and get out."

" Did to your daughter," Ginny cut in "Harry didn't do anything. She's a witch. and she'll be a good one, but she was born with it. You did things to your daughter, horrible things but Harry didn't " Dudley's nostrils flared.

"My daughter is not a freak!"

"A freak!" I remembered Ginny didn't know my relatives.

" Ginny it's ok, calm down he doesn't have any idea what he's saying," Her wand was out and pointed at Dudley. Suddenly all 200 pounds of him shrunk back. He shuddered.

"Dudley," I started "Please sit down we just want to talk with you." Dudley's wife grabbed his arm. She sat down on the couch he did the same. Ginny and I sat in the chairs across from them.

"Dudley, when Charlotte left she found me, through an old letter I had sent you." I watched Dudley's face go from confusion to understanding to furry.

"The freak went through my things!" Ginny stood up.

" No one will call my niece a freak. Batowealliea" She flicked her wand. A giant swarm of bats appeared. I was reminded of the yellow canaries Hermonie had made in my fifth year. The bats swarmed towards Dudley and his wife. After a few seconds. I took out my wand and vanished the bats. When I could see Dudley again I continued.

" You treated me horribly as a child Dudley. you didn't do much better for Charlotte. I know Petunia hated her. Do you know why because she was to much like my mother. she looks exactly like her too. So you decided to neglect her. You wouldn't let her read. You made her feel horrible. You didn't give her a family. So when she did magic, you overreacted and Charlotte ran away." Dudley stood up. I really wanted to hex him.

"Just leave." He muttered

"Sign Charlottes adoption papers." He looked at me

"No." I did hex him.

"Sign he papers Dudley." I transfigured on of the vases on the coffee tables into a pen. I handed them to Dudley. He scribbled his name. I handed it to Dudleys wife. She seemed torn.

"I don't want to," Ginny looked at her.

"You weren't a very good mother." Ginny looked expectantly at her. The woman took the pen and signed her name. I couldn't even make it out. The woman had started crying. I meanwhile was thrilled the adoption papers were done. I sent them back to the Burrow with a flick of my wand. Dudley stood up.

"Leave." He demanded.

"Gladly," I took Ginny's hand. She took out her wand and pointed to the living room. Then she pulled me out the door. I gave her a questioning look.

"It was to clean in there a little non- cleanable dust will be good for them."

A/N sorry to post so late. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 All Respectable Wizards Do

A/N I am a horrible person. The worst part is that I wrote this chapter more than a week ago. I finally have a beta... she is amazing so thanks to HarryMaxRideFan! Again I'm sorry for my slow updates. I will be back to a more normal posting times after the holidays. I will only be able to post once a week because of school and plays and school. Anyway I have babbled enough to the chapter

Ch: 8 All Respectable Wizards do

When I woke up, I was confused. I didn't know where I was . There was there was a balloon at the foot of my bed. I reached towards it. When I touched it I tried to picture Dudley putting it there. I couldn't, he wouldn't have put it there. My My mind flitted to an image of Harry Potter. He must have... I wondered why it was here. I heard banging from downstairs. I looked at my wrist, until I remembered that I had put my watch away. I had put all of my things from my Dursley life. All except the little teddy bear, and the wand. I smiled as I reached out to touch the balloon. When I touched it, it shot sparks into the air. Red and Purple my favorite colors. I had never told that to anyone how did it know? Then I watched as the fireworks fizzled into words. I studied them and they became clearer. "Welcome to our family, Charlotte Potter!" I wanted to jump. I wasn't sure why, but I needed to jump. I hopped out of my bed. Throwing my covers off. I grabbed the little bear and the wand and started to dance. "I'm Charlotte Potter, I'm Charlotte Potter, I'm Charlotte Potter, I'm..." I don't know how many times I said my name. I was twirling and jumping and laughing. I kept going until I just couldn't. I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted.

I suddenly heard a noise downstairs. Blushing, I threw on some clothes. I scowled at the old sweater, my grand- Petunia had bought it. She bought all my clothes. I knew other girls at my school wanted my "fashion sense" I had wanted their freedom. My mother chose what I wore every day. I had to look better than the neighbors. I scowled at the thought of the clothes from my old life. I heard more noises from downstairs. I finished getting dressed. As I left the room I grabbed my balloon. At my touch it sent off another round of fireworks. I grinned at the thought of my new family.

Downstairs sat the scene of my first morning of being a real Potter. Harry sat with Ginny at the table. Harry looked like he was trying not to laugh at George and Fred, Ginny was yelling,

" That joke was NOT funny. You think everything is funny! It could have- I should hex..." At this point Harry did laugh and GInny turned on him.

"It wasn't funny!" She fumed. Harry just shook his head.

" GIn, you have to admit it was kind of funny" He laughed again. George winked at him from behind Ginny's back. She looked at Harry for what seemed like ages. Finally she burst out laughing too. George and Fred looked at each other, and soon the whole room was laughing. I just shook my head, what an amazing family.

"Good morning," I walked into the room. It felt a little strange, like I was trespassing in someone else's life. They all kept laughing. Fred was the first one to stop,

" 'Low my lovely little niece," He shook his head at the other three, who were just stopping laughing. "George and I pulled a little prank and well..." he trailed off and he winked at me.

"What did you do?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure you'll see." George chuckled. Ginny just shook her head.

"Hi Charlotte. You're up early do you want some breakfast?" She smiled over at me. " None of the others are up yet. They all like to sleep." I smiled and nodded.

" We like to sleep but we figured if we were going to spell peoples hair-" Fred started laughing again.

"and make a special balloon," George smiled at me. I looked up at the balloon I was holding.

"You made this! It's great. Thanks" I reached up to touch it, fireworks exploded. George and Fred smiled.

"Purple and red ehhh? Good colors. There is red in there thats a good sign. None of the houses have purple though," George looked at the balloon.

" What does red stand for?" I wondered if this was another Hogwarts thing, he had said house.

" Oh red stands for gryfindor. Red and gold gryfindor colors. You should have seen Harry's when we gave it to him, our very first exploding ever-lasting balloon to."

"Bright red and gold, of course it said-"

" The Boy Who Lives, AGAIN" They burst out laughing, while Harry scowled at them.

"What charm did you use. I can't get rid of it. It's still in our basement. I tried everything," Harry looked annoyed.

" Wait you mean the great Harry Potter has been defeated by a balloon!" Fred and George starting laughing again. I didn't get it. I wondered if it was a Hogwarts thing. I had so much to learn. I figured I just wouldn't ask my uncle was turning red. Ginny was scowling at her brothers. She seemed t remember breakfast all the sudden and mid-scowl she turned and pointed her wand at the frying pan.

"Fern, dragon heart string, 11.5 inches." I shook my head how did I know that?

"Did you say something Charlotte," Ginny called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh no. I was just thinking." George and Fred had seemed to have lost interest in what was going on in the room, and were watching the stairs. I noticed. Something come down them. James I released had just flown down the stairs.

" JAMES," Ginny was hollering. " how many times have I told you, no broomsticks in the house!" I watched in awe has James climbed off the broomstick he ignored his mother. Who just shook her head. He turned and faced the twins instead.

"Fix it," he said calmly. George and Fred were watching him seriously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, do you George?" Fred turned to his twin with a innocent face.

"Not at all Fred, not at all." He looked at James his eyes landing on his hair. My eyes followed his, James's hair was bright blue.

"Dad," he turned to my uncle. Harry took out his wand.

"Phoenix Feather," I muttered as I went into wood and length my mind wandered again. What did that mean. No one else seemed to say the type of wand. I looked up to see James's hair on fire. I wanted to scream. But Harry was standing there calmly.

" They put some charm on it James now it looks like bright blue on fire. I can't fix it I'm powerless against your uncles."

"Mom!" James turned to Ginny. She just shook her head.

" I can't think of any spells that your father hasn't tried yet." James looked furious this was not how my day was suppose to go. If James was mad at the rest of the family then- James's Hair suddenly went back to it's normal shade. I breathed a sigh of release. George and Fred turned to each other.

"We invented that spell"

" It wasn't suppose to wear off until tomorrow. "

"When we tried it on you,"

"I know!" They both looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Which one of you did it?" Fred demanded.

"We wanted to curse pillow cases so they would do that, and sell them but if a charm can get rid of it."

"we need to know," Fred finished. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't do anything," The twins looked to Ginny. She just shook her head. James grinned.

" I know bet I know," He turned to me. "You guys know the other witch in this family. Thanks Charlotte."

The twins looked surprised. Harry looked pleased. Ginny just looked proud. They looked like a family. I just turned to Fred and George.

"Sorry, it was an accident," They laughed.

" You're going to be really powerful!" James said. "Welcome to the family!" I smiled at him, and so did his parents. " Hey since no one else is up do you want to go flying?" He motioned to his broom. The good feelings evaporated. I couldn't fly on a broom.

" I can't fly," I muttered.

"I figured. I'll teach you. we have a few spares lying around here." he grinned at Harry.

" James loves brooms," He rolled his eyes. " I can't understand wanting a new broom. I love my old ones." This time James rolled his eyes.

" Come on Charlotte, before he starts explaining how the only time he switched brooms in school was when the whopping Willow destroyed his nimbus in a quidick match," Harry just laughed. I didn't understand half of that, but I just smiled.

" Thanks for breakfast Aunt Ginny," she waved. James led me outside. He led me to an old looking shed, when he opened the door the inside was nothing like the outside. On the outside it looked like an old abandoned shed. But inside it was wonderful. I gaped at the brooms that were hung on the wall. Each member of the family had a row. I spotted James's row of broomsticks was huge. Lilly even had a broom. I looked and found Albus had one, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, and even Rose had one. This place was huge! i never thought a broom could look pretty but these did. I wanted to touch them. James turned and watched my reaction. He smiled.

" Dad gets everyone a broom on their ten year old birthday. That way they can learn before they start Hogwarts. I guess we missed your broom-day though." He smiled. " I can do magic in here, dad got permission for anyone over ten to be allowed to just in here. Accoi Firebolt" This one was my second broom, but my uncles bought me a new one a few months later. My dad thought it would be good to have my second broom be the same as his second broom, but it isn't the fastest broom out there anymore." He grinned and handed it to me. "But it is a good broom, and I have a few to spare. So it's yours." I couldn't believe it my cousin just gave me a broom. I looked down at the shiny broom. It was beautiful, and I traced the words firebolt on the side. I looked up and next to James's shelf was a new one, it had my name under it, Charlotte Potter.

" Thanks," I looked up at the grinning James.

"Hey it's payment for getting my hair back to normal. I think mom is planning on going out later. Blue hair would have been horrible! Anyway no one can touch that shelf unless you give them permission. That way no little brothers," he pretended to cough " Albus, can touch it." I grinned. " Let's learn how to fly." I followed him outside we started simply with just going around the yard, but I was able to do that pretty well, it got harder when we started tossing around a ball. I think James called it a waffle?

"You're doing great," he smiled at me. " It took Albus forever to learn. But Lilly got my dad's talent she's a great seeker." I just smiled.

" What's a seeker?"

" You don't know quidich?" I shook my head. James landed his broom next to the shed. I followed. we spent the next half an hour going over Quidich James showed me some of his Quidich books. Finally Ginny called us inside. As we were leaving I put my new broom on the shelf. I felt free. And when James pulled out his wand and tapped his shelf. I said out loud,

" Cherry Wood, Unicorn hair, 12.3 inches" James spun around.

"Did you just describe my wand," James looked shocked.

"I'm sorry. I just did it by accident. I didn't mean to." he just looked at me.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm just surprised. How did you know that?"

"I don't know. It's like mine." I pulled out my own wand. I always carried it " I don't know how I made mine either." James's eyes looked like they were about to jump out of his head.

"You MADE a wand?" He looked so shocked. I almost wanted to laugh. I nodded and handed it to James

"It's missing something. It needs something. Wait your wand has unicorn hair?"

"Yeah, James answered.

"Mine needs something, Uncle Harry's has Phoenix, and Aunt Ginny's has dragon." I was muttering mostly to myself. James just shook his head.

"Come on lets go tell my mom and dad." What if it was bad what if... James handed me back my wand and the warmth calmed me. It was just a wand


	9. Chapter 9 I've Come Home

WARNING LONG A/N SORRY YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU MUST... BUT BEWARE SKIPPING IS NOT GOOD AND YOU COULD MISS-

(OK SO NOW MY WARNING HAS TURNED INTO A LONG THINGY. I'M HOPELESS!)

A/N So **This will be the last chapter of this story.** I know some authors would keep going but I feel like there isn't more that needs to be written. So I'm going to stop.** I will do an epilogue** but that may take a while (look at how long this chapter took!) I just want to **thank all of the people who have reviewed and those who favorite or signed up for story alerts.** **As always I owe so much to my amazing beta HarryMaxRideFan,** she really is great. I promised myself I wasn't going to do this but I guess I am :( I'm very sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. The sad thing... I wrote it WEEKS ago, and then my amazing beta edited it (weeks ago.) SO now that this has become an extremely long A/N onto the very last chapter.

Annoyingly long A/N IS OVER!

**Ch: 9 I've Come Home **

I followed James back into the house. He pranced right into the kitchen. I hopped it wasn't a big deal, knowing about wands. I bet most wizards and witches made wands anyway. More of my family was up now, the kitchen was full of life.

"Mum, Dad!" I really wished James wouldn't yell. "Guess what Charlotte can do!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. It made me feel strange.

"What?" Aunt Ginny turned towards James. Uncle Harry looked at me with a small smile on his lips.

"So we were in the broom shed and I was using magic," I hoped James wasn't going to drag the story out. " And I took out my wand-"

"Wow James you used your wand for magic. That's incredibly exciting," Rose said turning back to her breakfast.

"I wasn't done telling the story Rose! So I took out my wand and Charlotte described it! She even knew the core and the length" Everyone in the room exchanged glances. A murmur broke out among the crowd.

"That's impossible-"

"How did you-"

"Are you sure"

"I have never heard of that-"

"But wait I'm not done. So then I asked her how she knew and Charlotte said that happens whenever she saw anyone else's wand." Everybody's eyes widened. " Then she told me she made a wand" He motioned to me so I took out my wand and I tried to explain how I had made it and how I didn't even know what I was doing. When I had finished my Aunt Ginny was the first one to talk.

" That's remarkable Charlotte. I don't know anybody who can do that." My Uncle Harry nodded.

" Charlotte I'll take you to Ollivander's wand shop he is the only one I know who might be able to explain what's going on." He noticed my puzzled look and added " He's a wand maker." I nodded slowly, that would be fun.

"When can we go?" Fred and George laughed, in unison.

"We'll come to we have to go down to the shop today anyway." I smiled at them. My uncle just shrugged,

"We can go now if you want. " I almost jumped up and down but instead I just smiled and nodded. Uncle Harry Walked over to the fireplace and tried to explain how to Floo. When he was done, I watched him go carefully,

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted after him. I felt my head spin as I twirled and spun. Uncle Harry smiled when I came out after him.

" Nice job. The first time I flooed I came out the wrong place." I was very glad my Uncle hadn't told me that before I went.

I looked around in awe. I watched as owls in windows hooted, and smiled at a woman carrying a broomstick. This place was perfect. I followed my uncle into an old looking shop. A quick glance at the sign told me this was Ollivander's wand shop. Makers of fine wands since 832 B.C!

The shop wasn't anything like I had excepted. It was old and musty, and I instantly loved it. It smelt wonderful, full of power and secrets. The shelfs were stacked high with boxes of every color. It was amazing. I couldn't believe someone had made that many wands. I looked over at my uncle who seemed rather stiff. I wondered why. My uncle walked up to the front desk and waited. After a moment a man came out he eyed Uncle Harry for a minute before he spoke,

" Hello Harry Potter. What can I do for you today?" My uncle shifted his footing.

" Hello Mr. Ollivander. I have a peculiar situation, I was hoping to ask your opinion on." Ollivander looked surprised but nodded.

" Of course anything I can help you with Mr. Potter."

" I have just adopted my niece," Here Uncle Harry motioned me over. " She has been able to identify others wands in length, wood, and core." Ollivander turned to me his eyes widening. My uncle continued " She made a wand as well, before she knew she was a witch." This time Ollivander came out from around the desk to look at me. He looked excited.

" I have never heard, so young, not being taught!" He was talking to himself he seemed to have forgotten we were standing right there. He kept going with his muttering for a while until suddenly he looked at me. " Do you have it?" I didn't need clarification. I pulled out my wand and handed it to him.

" It..." I took a breathe to calm my shaking hands " It needs a core. I don't know where to find one..." I trailed off. Ollivander was looking at me with a shocked expression.

" Of course, Of course." He nodded to himself. " Wand lore is special and wand makers are indeed rare. While one must posses some raw talent and skill wand making is taught, passed down. This," he held up my wand, " is an amazing wand. And you made it by instinct before you knew what it was. Before you knew what you are." He looked down at me over his glasses. I felt pride. I was not sure why put his glaze made me feel very proud.

" One moment please." Mr Ollivander ran over to his store window and made his sign read closed. " now I want to show you some very special things. A wand makers wand's core is very special. Is this your wand?" He asked looking down at it.

"Yes," I answered without thinking. I knew however it was. Mr. Ollivander nodded. He looked at my uncle for a moment.

" You are her parent then?" My uncle nodded. He looked at me with a look of pride. My heart swelled. "Then I need your permission but I would like to work with your niece. I can teach her what I know about wands."

" It's fine with me, if Charlotte wants to it's fine." Mr. Ollivander turned to me.

"Would you like to?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled again at me. He motioned for me to follow. My uncle sat in the chair at the edge of the shop. I followed Mr. Ollivander behind his desk into a small room. He lead me past the rows of half finished wands to a table towards the back. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat.

" One moment Charlotte." He rushed back to the front of the shop. When he came back his hands were full of wand boxes. He stacked them in front of me.

" Please try to tell me what each wand is the core especially." I nodded. He showed me the first wand.

" Cherry Wood, 9.8 inches, dragon heartstring," I stated. Ollivander grinned.

"Right," he said. He talked me through how he made the wand. We did that for many, many wands. Finally Ollivander stood up.

"You're ready." He walked over to a cabinet he tapped the door with his wand. I felt a pull towards the cabinet I couldn't stay in my chair. I walked up besides Ollivander. Inside the cabinet were hundreds of small purple bags.

" These are the cores," Ollivander told me. He looked at me. " Pick the right one" He handed me my wand. I scanned the bag and I sat there for a long time. I felt like maybe I should have already choice one but I didn't know what to do yet. The bags all seemed powerful and they each called to me in a different way. I stared at them. My eyes sweeping them again and again. I was slightly aware of Ollivander watching me.

One bag started to glow. I turned towards Ollivander he didn't seem to notice. The bag seemed perfect and suddenly I couldn't even think about the other bags. I knew that that bag was the one. And somehow I knew it was a bright red phoenix feather. I picked the bag up carefully. My wand balanced in my other hand. I drew the two together and right before the wand and the bag touched I opened the bag and touched the feather and the wand. The wand glowed, and the feather went into the wand.

" 12.5, Maple wood, Phoenix feather." I looked at my wand and suddenly it glowed. My wand.

A/N: Ok so this is the end minus the epilogue once I write it. So I haven't responded to anyones reviews because of the holidays but thanks you SO MUCH. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end.

If you liked this story I will be posting a few new things really soon. I'm writing a story were the dursleys (and maybe Harry later on) read J.K Rowling's books. So if you like that kind of thing it should be up really soon. Oh and I will be putting up some one-shots too. There might even be some non-Dursley ones (probably not that's all she writes) **Even my keyboard is against me!** Anyway :D thanks again for reading. You guys are the best!


End file.
